Peter's Fat
by Liaz
Summary: When Peter is sent to fat camp, it results in him being a fugutive. Also, Stewies plans to kill Lois come to a new high. Chapter 5 up warning: It gets a bit brutal lol
1. Chapter 1

Peter Griffin was sitting on the couch of his house, eating a bag of potato chips. His t-shirt was undone, showing his horribly fat belly, and his super-loose trousers were undone, showing his horribly big pants. His smiled as he stuffed more and more fat into his mouth, while staring mindlessly at the telivision. _Skinny White Boys_ was on.

"Ha ha! Skinny people who are white" he said brainlessly. Brian trotted into the room.

"Peter, don't you think you're being a bit too lazy these days" he asked. Nothing. Peter didn't answer."Peter?" he asked again, a large amount of concern in his vioce.

"Oh sorry" siad Peter. "I was too tired to open my mouth".

"Well?" siad Brian.

"Well what?" asked Peter.

"Don't you think you're getting too lazy?"

Peter looked offended. "I'm not lazy! I'm not fat either"

"My god, man!" shouted Stewie from across the room. "You're fatter than fatty fatterson on tv over there!" he said, pointing at Homer Simpson.

"Lois say's I'm attractive" siad Peter innocently.

"Lois! _Lois_! That lying villainess is a master of manipulating the truth!" shouted Stewie.

"Really?" said Peter.

"Yes. How else did she get me to see the Lion King on broadway. 'People who see plays aren't gay' my ass!"

"Wow" siad Peter. "This opens my eyes. I'm going to see Lois. Where is she?"

"At her book club" siad Brian.

"Right, I'm going to see her. Brian, you're in charge of the house" he siad as he shut the door. There was a long silence……

"You're gay" said Stewie to Brian.

"Right, now let's review the book, Bridget Jones Diary" siad Jane, one of Lois' friends. "What did you people think of the book?"

"I couldn't understand a word." siad Lois.

"Why?" siad Jane.

"Well, for instance, what the hell does 'Jolly Good Show' mean?"

Before anyone had the chance to answer, Peter burst through the window.

"Peter, what the hell are you diong?" asked Lois.

"Lois, I need to ask you something"

"Can't it wait?" she said, annoyed.

"No. I hurried so fast to get to you, I didn't manage to get dressed properly"

"My friends can see that" she siad, frowning.. Peter glanced around, only to see about 10 pairs of eyes glaring at his flabby body. He went red in the face.

"I'll come back afterwards" he siad. Then, he slowly backed towards the window, threw himself out, and closed the curtains. Lois put her head in her hands.

"Jesus christ" she siad to herself.

An hour later, Lois came arrived home. As sher opened the door, five sharp arrows plummeted towards her, hitting the door.

"Stewie" she frowned. "What have I told you about playing in the living room?" she siad as she picked him up and put him in his high chair.

"I'm going to kill you someday, woman" he muttered under his breath.

Chris walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of milk.

"Where's you're father?" she asked.

"Up stairs, I think." Siad Chris.

Lois walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

"Peter?" she siad. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Peter came out from the toilet, and looked at Lois.

"Lois, I know it's a stupid question, but…am I overwieght?"

Lois blinked.

"Of coarse you are" she siad.

"What?"

"You're well over wieght. I tell you all the time, you're just too lazy to listen."

Peter looked sad.

"What can I do about it?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wished he'd never asked the question. Now he was on…_a diet_. A stickin' diet. How low is that? Peter sat on the couch, crying as he ate an…an…_apple_. God, how he hated fruit. It was like..cancer…only in….fruit form.

Chris walked into the room, carrying a bag of patoto chips. Peter lunged at them. Chris pulled them out of his reach. Peter got down on the floor and begged.

"Please…Chris….please let me have one bite! I beg of you!" he pleaded.

Chris looked thoughtful. He stood there for a minute.

"No" he said.

"Ahh butcrap" said Peter.

Chris walked out of the room, chuckling to himself. Peter sighed. He couldn't go on like this.

Stewie was sitting in his high chair. He was angry. _That damned woman had hid all of my weapons _he thought. _She is out to kill me. I just know it. _

Stewie climbed out of his chair. He struggeld to make his way down to the floor, but he managed. He then looked from left to right, and climbed out of the cat flap. He knew where he was going. He walked along the road, into the town. Soon, he came to a garbage dumb. He looked around again. No one was following him. _Good_, he thought. He walked in. Soon he came to a big pile of junk. And there he found it. Just the thing he had been looking for. He chuckled.

A few minutes later Brian was sitting in the living room. He was reading the newspaper when the window was opened and in came Stewie. Carrying a miniature nuclear rocket.

"Stewie, what the hell are you doing with a nuclear rocket?" he asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He siad, a hint of distgust in his vioce.

"Well fine, explain yourself to Lois" said Brian.

Just as Brian had hinted, Lois came down the stairs. She gasped.

"Stewie, where in the world did you get a nuclear rocket?" she asked.

"Anywhere, America's practicaly giving them out these days" muttered Stewie.

"I'm taking that away. No desert for you" siad Lois.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill you woman" said Stewie.

That night, while everyone was asleep, one member of the family was not. Peter put on black pant's, shirt, and mask. He slowy closed the door of his room, and tip-toed down the stairs step by step. When he got to the bottom he put his back to the door in the kitchen. He opened it about an inch, then chucked in a smoke grenade. Then, he waited until the smoke had cleared, and went inside. As he did, he thought, _why the hell did I just do that_? He then opened the fridge and got out a big slice of cake. He then shut the door, and started eating. As he turned around he froze.

"Hi Lois" he siad. She was frowning. Peter went red in the face.

"Slice of cake?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was sitting in the back of a truck. He was on his way to fat camp. He wanted to cry. In the truck with him were about ten other fat people, but none as fat as him. He sighed. Lois hadn't took the whole stealing food thing well.

He glanced at the other people in the truck. They were all crying. And they all had some food hidden somewhere in there clothes. Like Peter. He had a slice of pizza stuck on his back. He chuckled. _I'd like to see those bastards running the camp to tey and find this_, he thought to himself.

The truck he was in was armoured. He wondered why. Well, the president of Fatty Fat Fatcamp had a philosophy: fat people always try to escape on the way to fat camp. So far he had been right. And today was no exception.

The residents of the truck all winked at each other. Peter looked at the guy sitting next to him.

"Why are we all winking?" asked Peter.

"We're getting' outta here" he siad.

"Yeah, but why all the winking?" asked Peter.

"Oh, we all have eye spasms once in a while" siad the person next to him.

"Oh" siad Peter.

A few hundred miles away, in the Griffin household, Stewie was getting pissed off. _That wretched woman is holding me back_! He thought._Well not today_. Stewie got up from his bed, and looked around. He got his sword from under his bed.

Slowly, he crept downstairs to the living room, where he saw the back of Lois's head on the couch. He slowly tiptoed up to the top of the sofa and raised his sword. Then, he stabbed it into Lois' head.

Then Lois walked into the doorway.

"Oh my god, Stewie what are you doing?" she said. Stewie looked stunned, then peared over to see what he had just stabbed.

_A cusion. A goddamn cusion._

"That's it Stewie I'm taking you to bed" she said. First, the took away Stewies' sword.

"I'll let you play with your little toy tomorrow" she siad.

"Damn you woman. You are the scum of the earth" siad Stewie.

Back in the truck, Peter was facinated at how the fat people were going to escape. He was about to find out. All the fat people stood up, and walked to one side of the truck, then put all their wieght on it.

"JESUS CHRIST!" shouted the driver, as the truck toppled to one side, killing him in one horrific blow.

The door to the holding cell blew open. All the fat people ran out. Peter did too. He was on the run now. A fugitive. Not from the law. From the excorcise squad.


	4. Chapter 4

Running into the forest, Peter was lost. The sun beat down on his flabby body. He was well and truly lost. Suddenly, he came to a cave. He looked side to side, then went inside. Inside, it was dark, damp, and cold. Peter froze. He could here breathing. A felt inside his pocket for a torch. Luckily, he found one. Turning it on; he saw about five fat people. All with underwear on and big, bushy beards growing on their heads. Peter looked at them with great confusement. He wondered who they were and why they were there.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Peter.

One of them stepped forward. He had the longest beard of them all, and looked the oldest.

" I am Robert" he siad. "And we are fat campers, who managed to escape. We see you share the same fate as us. We will allow you to join our happy community"

Peter blinked. "Let me get this straight: you _live_ here? For how long have you been here?"

"Forty five years" siad Robert

"_Fory five_ years? Holy hell! I can't live like you! Fuck this!" said Peter. He ran out of the cave and walked round the forest again.

_That was pretty fucking random_, he thought. Peter kept walking. Suddenly he heard a tune. The tune of an ice cream fan. Peter gasped with happiness. He scrambled thorugh the woods, following the sound of the tune. Soon, he came to a road where the ice cream van was parked. Peter let out a sigh of relief. He walked up to the van.

"Oh hi I'd like" his vioce was cut off. The door at the back of the van was busted open by about six men carrying guns. They grabbed Peter, and hualed him into the back of the van. Inside he saw all the men that were in the other truck before.

"So they got you too" siad one of them.

"Yeah. Those bastards"

Back at the Griffin household, Brian was getting concerned. Stewie had been trying to kill Lois a lot more recently. Brian went to see Stewie, who was in his cot.

"Hi Stewie" he said.

"Hi scumbag" said Stewie.

"ahh fuck it" sais Brian. He walked off. He went and listened to news. On it was a reporter.

"Hi Tom. Now for on the case of the mysterious baby who's been stealing weapons from the police"

Brian. Got annoyed.

"STEWIE!" he shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Stewie was in his room. Looking from side to side, he lifted up his matress. Underneath was a big pile of guns. Just as he pulled out a pistol, Brian walked into the room. Brain froze.

"Oh my god" he siad quietly.

Stewie looked at brian, then the gun, the at Brian. The he smiled and pointed it at Brian.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh my god!" shouted Brian. "Stewie, don't" he pleaded.

Stewie grinned.

"I can't allow you to live, _dog_" he siad. And with that, he shot Brian in the leg.

"AAAAH!" shouted Brian. He ran out of the room, Screaming. Stewie ran after him.

"You like that, pretty boy?" said Stewie. Brian was running past the stairs, when Stewie pushed him down.

"Oh my god!" shouted Brian. "Stewie-OH MY GOD!" he shouted, as Stewie stapped him with a knife in the chest.

"Jesus christ!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you like that? _Huh_?You like that?" shouted Stewie.

"Stewie, pleas" Brian was cut off, as Stewie smashed a vase onto his head.

"HOLY HELL!" yelled Brian.

Stewie then picked up Brian, held his head, and started smashing it against the window.

"Ahh! Oh my god! Jesus!" he siad.

"Yeah! You want more!" siad Stewie. He then went into the kitchen, got a knife, went back to a bleeding Brian, and stabbed him in the arm repeatedly.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" siad Stewie.

"Stewie please, this is-OH MY GOD!" he siad, as Stewie pushed at cuboard onto him. It flattened Brian. Stewie picked up the cuboard.

"Stewie, please AAAAAAAAH!" siad Brian, as Stewie shot him in the back.

"Yeah man. I really liking you, man" siad Stewie.

Lois suddenly walked through the door. She looked at the mess and gasped.

"Stewie, what have you done!" she siad. Then she picked him up, and carried him upstairs.

"Brian, clean up this mess" she siad.

Brian was on the floor, trying to breath. Blood was blocking his mouth. The pain was unbearable. But at least Stewie had stopped.

Then, a milk bottle landed on his head, shattering glass all over him.

"You like that?" siad Stewie.


End file.
